This invention relates to a line shock absorber which is engaged with a line intermediate its two ends in order to resiliently absorb shocks or jerks on the line such as occur in boat docking lines, tow lines and the like. It is also useful as a tensioning device to apply substantially constant tension to a line used as a cargo tie down on vehicles.